The present invention relates to a device for the damming of a liquid in a liquid basin.
Such a device is known. Typically, in the known damming devices, and in particular, temporary damming devices, use is made of relatively small damming members, such as sand bags, in order to build a device for the damming of a liquid, such as water, at an edge of a liquid basin, such as a dike of a river.
A disadvantage of the existing devices for the damming of liquid, in particular temporary devices, is that the construction thereof takes relatively much time and manpower.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for the damming of a liquid in a liquid basin, the construction of which requires relatively little time and manpower.